This invention relates generally to an adjusting apparatus for an automotive lamp assembly, and in particular to an improved adjuster for the reflector inside a lamp assembly.
Automotive lamp assemblies used as headlights or fog lamps typically comprise several basic parts: a support frame, a reflector, a lens, a bulb, and one or more adjusters. The support frame houses the reflector and the bulb on a pivotable mounting to allow the aim of the light to be adjusted using the adjuster. The lens seals the front of the assembly to protect it from the elements assailing the front end of the vehicle and provides an attractive appearance.
In an automotive lamp assembly used as a headlight, the reflector mounts inside the housing on ball-type pivotable mountings and typically adjusts horizontally and vertically using right angle gear adjusters that interface with the reflector. Right angle adjusters are necessary to allow the adjustment of the headlight both vertically and horizontally from adjusting positions above the installed headlight. The headlight cannot be adjusted from behind because of the space constraints of the vehicle's engine compartment. Right angle adjusters, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,971, and ball-type pivotable mountings are expensive, difficult to install in the headlight assembly, and have a large number of parts.
Because they are positioned on the front of the vehicle beneath the headlights, fog lamps cannot be adjusted from above and must be adjusted from the front. Thus, in automotive lamp assemblies used as fog lamps, the reflector mounts inside the assembly on a vertically pivotable mounting and is adjustable using an adjuster penetrating the front of the assembly trough the lens. The adjuster is inserted in a receiving slot in the reflector and, upon turning a screw that is part of the adjuster, the aim of the light reflected from the reflector is adjusted vertically.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, conventional adjusters for use in the above described type of fog lamp assemblies comprise a mounting clip 101, a screw 102 having a groove, a retaining clip 103, and a gasket 104. Mounting clips 101 for use as part of the adjusters are typically made from plastic or similar material and have a screw-receiving end 105 and a locking end 106. The screw-receiving end 105 has internal threads 107 for receiving the screw 102 and the locking end 106 has a pair of locking arms 108 for locking into a receiving slot in the reflector. Conventionally, the threads in the screw-receiving end 105 are internally molded using an unscrewing mold or the mounting clip is formed from multiple molded parts. The screw 102, typically made from steel, has threads on one end of a shaft and a groove for mounting the retaining clip 103 near a head on the opposite end of the shaft. The gasket 104 is typically made from rubber and mounts over the shaft in the hole in the lens 109. The gasket 104 seals the interface between the shaft of the screw 102 and the hole in the lens 109. The retaining clip mounts to the shaft on the groove and exerts pressure against the inside of the lens to compress the gasket and secure the seal between the shaft of the screw and the hole in the lens.
In assembling the fog lamp assembly to include a conventional adjuster, the assembler first places the rubber gasket in the hole in the lens. Then, the assembler inserts the screw through the hole in the lens and the rubber gasket. Next, the retaining clip is slid over the shaft of the screw and clips in place on the groove, thereby holding the screw to the lens and providing a force to the screw on the inside of the lens such that the hole in the lens is sealed by the gasket and the head of the screw. The mounting clip is then threaded on the shaft of the screw and the lens/adjuster combination is mounted to the support frame placing the mounting clip in a receiving slot in the reflector and sealing the lens to the support frame. The screw in the adjuster can then be turned to properly aim the reflector in the fog lamp assembly.
Typically, adjusters are supplied by a subcontractor to the company producing the completed fog lamp assemblies. Because of the multiple steps necessary to assemble the fog lamp assemblies using conventional adjusters, the adjusters are supplied to the fog lamp assembler in their component parts and the fog lamp assembler installs the parts as the fog lamp assembly is put together. Once assembly is completed, the fog lamp assembly is shipped to the automobile manufacturer for installation.
There are several drawbacks to using conventional adjusters in fog lamp assemblies. First, the installation of conventional adjusters requires multiple steps at the time of installation in the fog lamp assembly. Second, conventional adjusters can cause damage to the reflector or can themselves fail if the adjusting screw is over-tightened. Third, the use of conventional adjusters requires the installer to separately stock the multiple parts required to complete the assembly and installation of the adjuster. Finally, using unscrewing molds or multiple molded parts to introduce the threads into the screw-receiving end of the mounting clip is quite expensive and complicated to manufacture.
Accordingly, a need exists for a lamp adjuster that is easily assembled, is provided to the final lamp assembly facility as a unitary piece, provides a sufficient seal with the lens in a fog lamp (the support frame in a headlight) to protect the assembly, cannot be over-tightened, and is cost-effective. The present invention relates to an improved adjusting apparatus for automotive lamps and to solutions to some of the problems raised or not solved by existing adjusters.